Shant
Shant is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling. History in ECW Original Series Shant debuted in ECW on Episode 1, losing to Chad in a first round match in a tournament for the ECW Championship in the first match in ECW history. On Episode 3, Shant faced Adam Pulp in a qualifying match for a Fatal 4-Way Match at the first CPV. At December to Dismember, Shant competed in a Fatal 4-Way elimination match for the inaugural ECW YouTube Championship against Eric Samoyd, Wesley Underhook and the eventual winner, Chad. On Episode 5, Shant competed in a triple threat match against JBL and the eventual winner, Chad. On Episode 6, Shant answered an open challenge to face Prototype. Shant was unsuccessful in the match. On Episode 7, Shant defeated George Bundy in an Extreme Rules Match. On Episode 9, Shant faced Metaphor in a Qualifying match for an Elimination Chamber match for the vacant ECW Championship, however, the match ended in a double countout. On Episode 10, Shant came out to encounter the newly formed tag team, The Faction, who were claiming to put an end to violence in ECW. On Episode 11, Shant was attacked in the parking lot by Wesley Underhook. On Episode 13, Shant defeated Wesley Underhook by disqualification after an interference from Prototype. Inspite the match ending, The Faction continued to beat down Shant, until Shant was saved by The Misfits. At The Great American Bash, Shant was the 7th entrant in the 10-Man Money in the Bank match, where he was eliminated by Chad & Papu Papu. On Episode 14, Shant encountered his best friend, Eric Samoyd, in the parking lot, getting insulted by Eric. Later that night, Shant teamed with Yoshiharu Kitari to face The Faction in a losing effort. On Episode 15, after Eric Samoyd retained the ECW Championship against Brent, Shant attacked Eric. On Episode 16, Shant demanded that the new ECW General Manager, Raymond Zender, give him an ECW Championship match against Eric. Raymond granted Shant the match. Later that night, Shant lost to Eric Samoyd. On Episode 17, Shant teamed with Brent & Tyrant to face Eric Samoyd & The Faction in a winning effort. At No Mercy, Shant was again unable to defeat Eric Samoyd for the ECW Championship. On Episode 18, Shant defeated Mastodon in a singles match. On Episode 19, Shant lost to Eric Samoyd in a steel cage match for the ECW Championship. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube, Shant returned to ECW. On Episode 1, Shant entered a tournament for the vacant ECW Championship. Shant faced Eric Samoyd in the first round, winning by countout when Samoyd abandoned the match to check on ECW General Manager, Raymond Zender, who had been run over by a car in the parking lot. On Episode 3, Shant unsuccessfully faced eventual tournament winner, Colossus, in the tournament semi-finals. After the match, Shant was carried out of the ring on a stretcher, suffering an injury during the match that would leave Shant out of action for a while. At No Way Out, Shant returned to ECW, interfering in the ECW Championship Hell in a Cell Match between Colossus and Metaphor, costing Colossus the match and the championship. On Episode 9, Shant faced Melvin Moon, in a winning effort. Before the match, Shant was attacked by Colossus. On Episode 10, inspite not competing in a match, Shant made an appearance when he and Nanook of the North saved Tyrant from an attack by The Disciples of Apocalypse. On Episode 11, Shant was scheduled to team with his friends, The Misfits, to face the D.O.A, however, before the match, Shant was attacked backstage by Colossus, leaving Shant unable to compete in the match. Later, Shant entered the office of ECW General Manager, Donald Sinclair, requesting a No-DQ Match with Colossus at the upcoming CPV, Donald granted Shant the match. On Episode 12, after Colossus' match, Colossus grabbed a microphone and started insulting Shant, until Shant appeared on the stage. At the end of the show, Shant and Colossus were seen brawling backstage. At Royal Rumble, Shant faced Colossus in a No-DQ Match, starting the match by diving off the titantron onto Colossus during Colossus' entrance. Shant ended up losing the match when Colossus chokeslammed him off a ladder. Later that night, Shant entered the Royal Rumble Match as the 21st entrant, lasting 4 minutes 16 seconds, eliminating Gas-O, before being eliminated by Hale. On the Episode 13 Pre-Show, Shant came out to answer an open challenge by Brooklyn Bulldozer, resulting in Shant defeating Bulldozer. On Episode 14, Shant was encountered in the locker room by Scott Slyke, who offered for Shant to join the D.O.A, but when Shant refused, Scott attacked him. On Episode 15 Shant and John Wayne Glover were revealed as the hand picked partners for Tyrant against The Disciples of Apocalypse members, JP Requirement, Scott Slyke and the ECW Champion, Torq Michaels in a falls count anywhere tornado elimination match, however, Tyrant, Shant and Glover were unsuccessful. On Episode 16, Shant (With a new attire), faced off against West Hollywood native, Melvin Moon, in a winning effort. After the match, Shant attacked Moon with a baseball bat, showing signs of a heel turn. At Bad Company, Shant interfered in the ECW Championship match. While it looked like he would attack Torq Michaels, Shant instead attacked Tyrant, cementing his heel turn. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Diving Headbutt ** Overdrive {2007} * Signature Moves ** Arm Trapped Twisting DDT ** End of Heartache (Vertical Suplex Backbreaker) * Nicknames ** "The Criminal" * Managers ** Marty Schmitty * Entrance Themes ** "Light A Fire" by Nuts in a Blender Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:Hardcore Category:Grapplers Category:Strikers Category:All-Rounders Category:Light Heavyweights